Heart of Emerald
by Mia DeLaceur
Summary: It was another adventure with Grace - for Gumball. But soon, Gumball will discover what this 'adventure' was for and what caused it. Soon, Gumball will realise the truth of the emerald heart.


**Heart of Emerald**

**Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Party**

In the days of the old, there used to live a monster who dwelled in the forest of Kalahra. The monster used to terrorise the inhabitants who dwelled within the protections of the Barahira Fort. The monster would come in at the midst of the night, when it was hard to see, and freeze people to their death. It would bring the carcass into the depths of the Mountain of Gruenirha.

This monster was called Bermudsost or translated to modern English, Permafrost.

The Permafrost lived in the place where it brought its food, Mountain Gruenirha.

Gruenirha was a mountain of a hundred damp tunnels. All of which looked the same. Many of the people who tried to slay the monster were only to get lost in the Maze of the Gruenirha Caverns. Only one, save the inhabitant of these caves, was able to navigate and slay this horrific monster. His name was Rholand Jhedhio.

He was able to save the area from this terrifying monster.

But in Rholand's slaying, he failed to do one thing. To remove the monster's heart of emerald.

This emerald has the power to do things that no other singular can do.

It gives power of wealth, time, travel and most of all, immortality.

Ever since, many powers of the universe had been fighting for the emerald. They even killed Rholand to attempt to claim the heart theirs.

But only one was fighting for good. One who knew what to do. The wise one.

Grass the Green.

* * *

"Gumball!" Miss Simian screamed at Gumball's ears.

It was the day of the modern era. An ape was standing up beside a blue feline who was sleeping on his desk. He was seeing no future product in doing school (mostly because he's an idiot).

"Yes, Miss Simian?" Gumball said, hastily sitting up, wearing a smile.

"You're dismissed," Miss Simian said, in a very sad tone, "for getting an A+++ on the test."

The blue cat runs out celebrating his feat leaving Miss Simian, Jamie, Tobias and Tina to cry and the rest to be a rowdy.

"Yes, I'm awesome! Yeah! Yeah, I'm awesome!" Gumball rapped.

Gumball thought of the sleepover he'll have with Penny, Darwin, Alan, Carrie and Bobert.

Then a familiar shadow blocked his way.

Grace MacDonald - a teacher that came all the way from Europe to teach Italian, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Welsh, Irish, Scottish and Finnish. She was a white cat with green French clothes and an Italian accent. She was apparently one of Gumball's friends.

"Hey, Gumball," Grace greeted with a warm smile, "wanna venture out with me?"

"Uh," Gumball stammered, thinking of the last adventures. One of their adventures was about getting treasure from the undead. Another was about spying in a Russian base. In all of them, they both nearly died. Gumball frowned.

"Yes, honey?" Grace asked.

"I'll think about it," Gumball said, moving out of the front door.

When Gumball closed the front door, Grace's smile turned into a frown.

"Please," the cat said to herself, as if she was talking to Gumball, "please say yes."

* * *

Gumball was in the middle of Penny, Alan and Bobert while Carrie and Darwin played chess. They were all having a good time in Gumball's room when a sudden knock on the front door sounded.

"Gumball, it's for you!" Nicole called.

Gumball rolled his eyes and went downstairs.

When he arrived, there stood Grace.

"I talked to your mother and she said yes," Grace nodded.

"But, mum…"

"If you won't go, I will force you," Nicole whispered at her son's ears. "You can take your friends with you."

Just as Nicole said that, Gumball's friends lined up behind Grace.

"Great minds think alike," Grace winked.

"Let's go, Gumball!" the others said.

Gumball groaned and walked over to the group and waved to Nicole.

Nicole waved, as the kids left the door. It was still the afternoon - three more hours until the set of the sun. It was obviously a great day to venture out.

Grace also had the best car to venture with - a limo.

When the group entered the car, Gumball looked to his house and sighed.

'Will I survive while being an idiot?' Gumball thought.

He observed the car's inner structure. It was very gloomy, like the darkness of a cave.

When Gumball was just about to turn around to look outside, small, flashy lights bathed the room like little ants marching around. Everybody started dancing around, except Gumball. Nobody noticed the blue cat sitting on the corner, sad.

Later, probably the same time that a cloud would fall to the ground, the car stopped. The place was in a forest filled valley. The road was quite old, telling from the cracks and skids from the road. The road, itself was on the side of a mountain. You can see the Elmore C

"Okay, kiddos!" Grace said, filled with excitement. "We're going to meet our company!"

The kids cheered and went off - well, except for Gumball.

"Hey, Gumball," Grace said sympathetically, turning around to Gumball. "Come on down. Your friends are there."

Gumball sighed angrily and went off.

"Why is that guy in a wreck mood?" Grace asked herself.

Grace got off the car and led the children through the forest and into a cavern that was engraved within the hill adjacent to the road.

The cavern seemed to blend in with the hillside, as vines crawled up the wall, as if the cavern had been there for a long time.

Grace knocked on the door. When the door was opened, a large noise rung the kid's ears.

There was a party.

The group entered the cavern, lookin

Inside the cavern were lemons dancing together.

There was one, in particular that took Gumball's attention.

The one in the centre, that had a golden crown on his head.

Grace walked up to the lemon, with the group following her like a line of ants.

"Oh, hello there, Queen Grass!" the king-like lemon said. "Ready to find the ore within the Barahira?"

Gumball had heard of Grace being called Grass, Fern, Gravperkork, Grazzio, Itlas or Erwy but never Queen Grass.

"Sure!" Grace nodded. She then turned around and pointed at Gumball. "By the way, this is Gumball, Penny, Darwin Carrie and Bobert…? Have I got that right? Anyway, they'll join us in our journey."

"You must be some awesome people," the lemon laughed. "Jinkai ho bakalo et ghund ho Barahira, Berassfji et Bondrolhia!"*

_*They are sons and daughters of Barahira, Berassfji and Bondrolhia!_

Gumball and his friends had no idea what the lemon was saying. It seemed to Gumball that Grace knew what he was saying.

Gumball sighed, feeling that something was hidden from him.

This was going to be a long journey.


End file.
